The Real Story of Medusa
by sluttyrapestories
Summary: A story about Medusa's rape by Poseidon. Medusa is walking along a beach when she comes upon a horse. She leads the horse to Athena's temple to feed it, and when it goes missing, she follows it into the temple's tunnels and eventually into the main compound. However, the horse was not just a horse. Rated M for graphic rape. Brief story.


The story of Medusa takes place in Athens, Greece, many years ago.  
Medusa was a young and beautiful priestess under the God Athena, at a temple in Athens.  
One night while Medusa was taking a walk along a beach near the temple, she came upon a magnificent horse. The horse was pure white, with a lustrous mane and fine hooves.  
"Hello, boy," Medusa said, approaching the horse with her hand out. The horse nuzzled her hand, and Medusa smiled. "How about you come back with me and I'll get you some oats or hay, horse?"  
She lead the horse to the temple where she knew was stored a bag of oats. "Stay here, boy," she told the horse firmly as they reached the entrance.  
Coming out of the temple, oats in hand, she found the horse was gone. After looking around outside and calling, she came to the conclusion that the horse must have gone inside the temple. As she walked back inside, she heard a faint clip-clopping like the sound of a horse's hooves echoing through the narrow halls of the temple. "How could a horse fit through such spaces?" she wondered aloud as she came upon the main compound of the temple.  
"Quite easily," a voice sounded behind her.  
She gasped as she saw him.  
A naked man stood in the middle of the temple, with perfectly chiselled features and muscles. That wasn't what drew her eye, however. What drew her eye was on the lower half of his bare body.  
His huge, erect member drew her eye quicker than anything else on his body. He smirked, seeing her gaze. "You like it?" he asked.  
"W-what do you want from me?" she trembled.  
"Do you know who I am?" he asked.  
"N-no," Medusa replied.  
"Good." The man smirked again, and began moving closer. Medusa moved back, her bottom lip trembling. The man ran his tongue slowly around his lips and moved closer still. Medusa retreated further, and let out a small gasp as her back hit the wall. The man advanced and placed his two hands on each side of the wall next to Medusa. His penis brushed her skirt and she shut her eyes.  
He grinned wolfishly as he slid her hand behind her back and pressed her to him. Suddenly he swung her around and slammed her body against the floor of the temple, pinning her to the ground. He sat up straddling the girl, and hungrily ripped the top part of her dress, exposing her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and dipped his head to suck on her perk tits. She struggled against him as he fondled one tit and ran his tongue around the other. He repeated the treatment on each breast.  
"Oh, you don't like that?"  
Blocking her response, he mashed his mouth on hers and explored her mouth with his tongue. He moved against her, humping her half-naked body as his penis tangled with her thin robe, pushing it off her bottom half. Reluctantly he came out of the kiss, then sat up, straddling her once more. Slowly, he moved up her body until he was straddling her shoulders, his large penis in her face. As he pinched her, she let out a gasp, and the man took advantage of the moment of weakness, shoving his huge member in her mouth, choking the girl. "Suck," he growled. "Suck, mortal!" he moaned as Medusa began to swirl her tongue around his penis, and it swelled further in her mouth. Shoving his member futher into her mouth, he forced Medusa to deep-throat it, moaning loudly in pleasure. "Ohh!" he cried as he let loose his seed in her mouth.  
"Swallow," he commanded strongly. Medusa's eyes bulged, and he drew back slightly, allowing her to gulp down the sperm, then shoved himself in deeper, cumming again.  
Drawing his penis out of her mouth, he began to trace his hands down her body. He brushed over her neck and lingered at her breasts, squeezing them and massaging them with his fingers. Turned on, his erect cock pressed into her stomach. As he traced his hands further down the girl's body, he reached her legs and began to caress the insides of her thighs, her legs still straddled. He traced his fingers upwards and plunged two fingers inside of her tight core. She squeaked, but made no other noise in fear of the muscular man. He smiled to himself and rose up so he straddled her waist.  
The end of his penis teased her clitoris and he smirked as the girl grew moist.  
"Naughty girl," he sneered.  
Talking over, the man plunged his penis into her tight pussy, and thrusted in and out, as he met her lips and began grinding against her. His tongue tangled itself with hers, and he paused mid-kiss to moan in pleasure. She was weeping now, but still somehow enjoying the way it made her feel.  
He thrusted himself inside her faster, and, breaking the kiss, he moaned audibly and came inside her. She struggled against him as he mashed his lips against hers again.  
Her eyes wild, she pushed him off her, desperation giving her strength. He wouldn't take her again.  
But he would. A sneer on his face, he grabbed her leg as she tried crawl away. She clawed at him desperately, but he worked his hand up her leg until he was holding her around the waist and pulled her up onto her knees as he stood, his member still held erect, dripping with their combined juices. He put his hands on each side of her head, holding it in place as his dick brushed against her face. Moving her head, he let go on one side to pinch her breast. She gasped again, and the man put his hand back on the side of her head and shoved his penis into her mouth again. Medusa began to nibble on the end of it, then switched to the sides as she began to deep-throat it. Medusa swiped her tongue around it, tears streaming down her face.  
"Suck on my balls," he ordered harshly.  
She drew her head back, releasing his cock, and began to suck on his testicles. His pubic hair got stuck in her teeth and she paused, disgusted, to pick it out, only to have the man growl and shove her head back on his cock. As it went in, she cried out.  
He smirked and shoved it in deeper. He removed his hands from her head and began to fondle her breasts. He pinched her tits, causing her to open her mouth further and he shoved his dick in, his testicles now fully in her vision. Bending down slightly, he picked up her hands from where they rested on each side of his waist and cupped them around his testicles. "Rub them, mortal," he growled.  
"Ohhh!" he cried as she swirled her tongue around his huge cock and massaged his balls. "Oh, ohh!" he came in her mouth. Gagging, she tried to withdraw, and he pushed her back, causing her to spit the cum onto his lower torso. "You dirty little-" he spat pushing her against the ground and straddling her again.  
He hit the back of her head roughly and began rubbing himself against her body. She cried more now, gasping sobs, and he smashed his mouth against her neck and sucked, his still-erect penis rubbing her clitoris.  
He again thrust his penis into her pussy, working back and forth, thrusting further and further. He cummed again, his juices fulling her vagina. Tears ran down her cheeks as he continued to violate her.  
"Last one," he grinned wolfishly.  
"Stand up," he ordered. "Now, go on your hands and knees."  
She followed his orders, and he stood behind her over her legs. Running his tongue over his lips at her tight ass, he plunged his penis into her anus. She cried out in pain as her walls ripped and she began bleeding. After thrusting a few times, he pulled out. His penis hung limp, and his eyes were clouded.  
"Oh, no.." he half-whispered. "What have I done?"  
Staring at the maiden curled on the floor sobbing, he took a few fumbling steps, then ran out of the temple.

"Medusa?" Eurayle said questioningly, shocked. "Medusa? What happened?"  
Medusa sat up tearfully.  
"Get away from me!" she shrieked.  
"No! No!" she cried, then fell over onto her side, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Stheno, nobody must know of this," Eurayle said to her sister who had just entered the room.  
Stheno nodded. "Nobody shall."

"You wicked mistress! You traitor! You foolish mortal, you blasphemous soul! Out, I say, out! A spell on you! A spell on you!"  
Athena shrieked to Medusa. "You have desecrated my temple! For my eternal enemy, that dastard Poseidon, to connect sexually with you in my temple! With your consent! A priestess as yourself doing such a crime, at all, let alone below my eye! Your punishment?"  
Medusa cowered, pleading under her breath in mumbling tones.  
"You shall have hair like snakes and a complexion more ugly than a thousand horrid serpents! And, to ensure you never commit these crimes again, every person you look upon shall be turned to stone!"  
Medusa shrieked and writhed.  
Many a painful cry was heard as she twisted and screamed, Athena mercilessly standing above her.  
When finally Medusa rose, her eyes were cold. Her hair sprung to life and writhed just as she had done.  
Then, without a look at the goddess above her, Medusa turned and walked out of the temple.


End file.
